Capcom
Capcom is a Spiridon and a member of the Immortal Fighters Biography Full Name: N/A Date of Birth: Unknown Occupation: Soldier, Defender of Earth (self proclaimed) Allies: Bandai Namco, Arika Gottama, Vanessa Lewis, Asuka Kazama, Sharon Dukes, Master Shuinsai (never met). Enemies: Kinos, Kazuya Mishima, Bison, Yoshimitsu, The Liberator, The Beast, Shinu. Abilities: Invulnerability, Enhanced Speed, Super Strength, Cellular Invincibility (Immune to Earthly toxins). Height: 5ft 11" Weight: 215lbs Eye Colour: Hazel Hair Colour: Black First Appearance: Seize The Day (Episode 1, Season 1) Final Appearance: Ongoing Personal Theme: Poets of The Fall - Locking Up The Sun. Origins Capcom was born and raised on Spiridon, a planet located in an unnamed galaxy billions of light years away from Earth. Capcom received a standard education in the City Continent, one of three landmasses on the planet. However, the City Continent was to engage in war with it's neighbour The Jungle Continent after it's leader, Kinos, thought that the superiority of the City would make the Jungle fall. And with that, Kinos waged war out of fear. The war lasted five Spiridon years and ravished most of the planet, Capcom was made a soldier and fought in the war, he then fought Kinos one on one in the final day. Afterwards, he left the planet for Earth after he heard that Earth was the only planet that could safely harbor Spiridons. Arrival On Earth Upon his arrival, Capcom found the nearby city being invaded by the Monga, aggressive octopus-like aliens wanting to take over Earth, Capcom felt that Silver Hills should not suffer the way his planet did and sought to save it. He made his way into the city where he found himself being attacked by Monga foot soldiers, in self-defense, Capcom was able to fight off the three single handedly. This made Capcom noticed by two others who were also fighting, Bandai Namco and Arika Gottama. Capcom then summoned The Sceptre of Uravus and the three defeated the aliens, thus saving Silver Hills and the world. In recognition of this, the mayor of Silver Hills awarded the newly built tower to the three as a thank you for defending them. A few days later, Bandai Namco publicly announced they would be known as the Immortal Fighters. Vanessa Lewis Throughout his teenager years, Capcom fell in love with a fellow member of his race named Vanessa Lewis. Vanessa and Capcom considered each other as soul-mates and were determined to spend the rest of their lives together. But the Great Spiridon War put an end to this dream and also ended with Capcom fighting on the front lines. At the war's end, Vanessa had left the planet and most of Spiridon's natural resources had been ravished. Capcom left Spiridon for Earth, but upon his arrival, Capcom had intentionally thwarted a Monga invasion. Afterwards, Capcom and two others, Arika and Bandai, were given a home in return and Capcom was reunited with Vanessa after the Craterite invasion. But upon reuniting with Capcom, Vanessa was catapulted into a life of danger and sorrow. And in the series finale of season one, Vanessa has yet to understand the price of living such a life... Departure From Earth and Return At the start of the final series, Capcom ponders whether he and Vanessa should stay on Earth, all the while having dreams and flashbacks as the third Immortal Fighter. After a few battles, he decides on the latter, much to Bandai and Arika's dismay. The three friends then argue over whether Capcom's decision is the right one, but Capcom sticks with his choice, meets Vanessa at the U.R.S Station and departs Earth. Upon hearing this, Kinos gathers Bison and Kazuya and the three mount a fully fledged attack on Silver Hills and ABC Tower with Craterites, Tyrannodrones and Putrids. Nevertheless, Bandai and Arika attempt to defend the city without Capcom but are soon overpowered and retreat. Capcom stays on Spiridon for two and a half episodes but is not seen on screen for this time period, instead, at this point the series directs the viewers attention to the assured destruction of ABC Tower and the city of Silver Hills. Arika and Bandai retreat Silver Hills to the forest that surrounds it and try to come up with an efficient battle plan, but to no avail. After two episodes, Arika and Bandai find Asuka and Sharon and the four decide to face Bison, Kinos and Kazuya for what they believe will be their final battle. The four put up a valiant fight with their enemies but are eventually overpowered and near beaten. At the moment when all hope seemed lost, a flash of blinding gold light stunned all three enemies and knocked them to the ground. Capcom had returned to reclaim his home and fulfil his destiny with the help of Vanessa, who also chose to return. The Immortal Fighters had been reunited and they had never been more powerful, the three then vanquished their foes and saved Silver Hills and Earth itself. Afterwards, Capcom declared never to leave Earth again. Languages Capcom's primary language is Earth English but he has displayed various linguistic skills of other races, including his own Spiridon language (dubbed "Spiridonese" by Bandai Namco). However, the fate of "Spiridonese" is similar to that of Latin of Earth origin. It is not used as a native language and only fragments remain; Capcom is able to recount small sentences and words during the Fighters' trek through the Spiridon Mountains. Mental Abilities As a Spiridon, Capcom possesses extraordinary mental powers far greater than that of Humans. If fully incorporated, the user can perform such tricks as telekinesis, clairvoyance and even mind control. Every Spiridon is born with these powers but at first, they only exist within the subconscious of the brain. Mastery of the power can take anywhere up to one or five years and requires constant psychological balance. This can be done at any age and Capcom was put through this experience by his father in his childhood to assure future mental peace. Throughout the series, Capcom displays different abilities and, while on his home planet of Spiridon, he visits the memorial of the soldiers who had fought and died in The Great Spiridon War. While visiting his friend Ocin's grave, he states: "My head feels full of thoughts that aren't mine." This proves that Spiridons can extract thoughts from the dead of their species. Additionally, these mental powers can be transferred to another species. However, this is highly dangerous and is not recommended as it can cause neurological paralysis.